sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Citrine(TGWTB)
Citrine is a Gem from Homeworld, now residing on Earth. Backstory Citrine, like most Gems, was created on Homeworld. Citrine's were usually created for Yellow Diamond to work as spies. So during the war with Rose and the Crystal Gems, she was sent to pose as a traitor to Homeworld. She informed Yellow Diamond of every one of Rose's plans that she could get, but over time, she started to enjoy the friendship and happiness that the Crystal Gems gave her. One day, while in the Prime Kindergarden, she was telling her Diamond about Rose's plans when a group of Crystal Gems found her. She tried to defuse the situation, but was forced to fight. Citrine was easily outmatched and poofed. Her gemstone rolled into one of the holes just as the Diamonds final attack happened. The three gems that had poofed her were changed, but she was saved by the massive amounts of stone. She reformed, and seeing the new monstrous Crystal Gems, poofed them. Just then Rose, Garnet, and Pearl all appeared. Citrine had to twist the story to save herself. She decided to let the Diamond's think that she had been corrupted or shattered, so she could live with the Crystal Gems instead. Personality Citrine is usually quite relaxed and calm, somewhat lazy even. She is easily excitable, and loves to learn new things about Earth. Despite this, she enjoys battle and usually fights as a first resort. She is quick to anger, and if made so, she is a deadly opponent who will use the anger to her advantage. She is very passionate about fusion, despite her past about it. She enjoys seeing others fuse, but cannot fuse herself out of fear. Now that Stevonnie has helped her get over her past, she can now fuse comfortably with all gems. Appearance Citrine's form shows a light orange shirt-dress, orange leggings with one star on the left leg, a loose orange belt and glasses. She has a star-like tattoo on the right side of her face. Abilities Citrine has all standard Gem abilities Skillset '''Saber Proficiency: '''Citrine is a master at wielding her weapon, a slightly curved single-edge cavalry saber. It measures about 3 feet in length and 1.5 inches in width. It has an orange blade and cupped hilt with a yellow star stamped on it. '''Cooking: '''Citrine enjoys cooking, but usually does not eat any creations she makes. Despite this, her food is still good enough for a large amount of people to enjoy it with no complaints. Natural Abilities '''Immense Agility: '''Citrine is very agile, able to do several acrobatic maneuvers in short amounts of time. She can do several flips to dodge hundreds of laser shots at once, and easily disarm other gems within seconds. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Citrine is much stronger than her body leads to believe, putting her closer to Stevonnie in terms of strength. '''Enhanced Speed: '''This, combined with her immense agility, makes her very hard to hit. Unique Abilities '''Energy Manipulation: '''Citrine can generate and control energy through her sword in many different ways. She can power up her sword to do more damage, fire off waves of energy, and create explosions by charging her blade before it gets hit. The energy turns the blade of her sword to a glowing orange. '''Wall Scaling: '''Citrine can stick to walls or ceilings, letting her walk anywhere. '''Teleport Dash: '''Citrine can "teleport" short distances. She does this by turning into basic light and moving incredibly fast, carrying her gem along the way, then reforming. Trivia Citrine is the stone of manifestation, personal willpower, and imagination. It symbolizes spring and summer. Citrine's love for fusion comes from her experience with Garnet, who she sees as the perfect Gem relationship. Citrine shares a close bond with Garnet out of all the other Gems. Amethyst is Citrine's least favorite gem, due to her past. * Now that Stevonnie has helped her get over her past, Amethyst becomes Citrine's favorite gem. Redemption arc for Citrine can be read here: The ReasonsCategory:Gems Category:Gemsonas Category:Crystal Gems